I lived for you
by TheWorldIsBig
Summary: Prince Austin Moon. No, just Austin. Remember the day I promised to live my life for you and only for you. I was a street rat that suddenly got dropped into a world of dresses and wealth. You never gave up on me, never let go. I'm glad I lived for you, but...
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the strong wind push my frail body against the railings of the bridge.

It felt like it was screaming at me to step back to the other side of the railings. I could feel that half of my feet had already lost footing and was just waiting for the other half to lose it as well.

To be honest I felt scared. Not because of the height, but because I was scared of death. I guess it true what they say. In the last seconds before you die, that last bit of hope takes hold of you so tightly that you feel if the fall doesn't kill you that will. And you are ready to do anything, give up everything just to stay alive.

But that's the thing, I had nothing to give up, nothing to give to the universe.

"...nothing left to live for"

I let go of the railings and I felt that even the wind that had held me so close to the railings, had let me go, gave up on me. And I just fell...

a few hours ago.

The banging at the door reminded me of lightning. It kept hitting our door and the awful noise only made my heart go faster and faster with fear.

I was not afraid of what would happen to me. Well okay I was, but not as much as I was afraid for my fathers well being. After all they were after him, but for some reason I knew that my father was more afraid of what would happen to me than him.

"Open up Dawson, we know you're in there" said a disgusting voice and followed another loud bang at the door.

We knew it was only a metter of time before they entered our home and destroyed it.

All these happy memories, everything we built with our own hard work would be taken from us to never be returned.

How could life be so unfair? We were not bad people, quiet the opposite I think, but I guess that did not matter anymore.

In this world the wealthiest is the one who rules over the poor.

"Go to your room" my father's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

No. I was about to protest and say that I wanted to protect him like he was protecting me.

But I saw the look in his eyes. He was scared. Scared that he would lose me just like he lost my mother. He was willing to give up everything not to be safe himself, but to save me. For .e he would be selfless. How could I protest against that?

I went upstairs to my room and closed the door staying close to it to make sure to hear everything.

Then came the loudest bang of all. I could practically feel the old wooden doors brake at the pressure. Those doors that separated us from our goodbyes and hellos was now gone and all I could do was wonder what was next.

I heard the disgusting man amd my father speak, but I was too far away to hear about what. Then I heard a terrifying scream.

The scream went through my whole body, my whole being, even my soul. Oxygen that I needed for breathing seemed to become poison as I couldn't even breathe.

I could hear footsteps and I backed up to the farthest corner of the room.

I had no protection. My room had no lock so I was a sitting duck here, but there was no where to go, run.

The door opened and the disgusting man came in. You would think that's it. I'm dead. I thought so too amd I wished that's what happened to me.

No, I was raped.

Everything was gone. As I walked through my house I felt like it wasn't mine at all. This wasn't my house, this wasn't me. It couldn't be.

Oh, but it was. All of this was mine and it was destroyed. My family, my house, me.

I saw my father a wound in his stomach and a pool of blood around him. And the tears, the breath that was caught in my throat finally broke free from it's cage like a bird set free only to be shot seconds later.

"F-father" I stuttered out as I fell on my knees in the pool of blood. I put his head in my lap and looked into my dead fathers eyes.

I could see that the eyes were still desperately holding the last emotions of the human who's soul was already leaving the body.

Fear. I could no longer tell if it was fear to die or fear of what would come or what would happen to me.

Sadness. That he was leaving me alone here.

And happiness. That he could leave this place and reunite with mother.

I closed his eyes as if telling them that it was okay now, that they didn't need to hold those emotions anymore. That they could leave.

AllI could do was like a evil spirit had possessed me. And it sure felt like it had.

"I want to go with you father. I want to go with you to mother. Please, let me go with you" I sobbed. "please" the last word slipped from my lips weak and desperate, knowing that no one would hear it


	2. Chapter 2

They say when you fall you feel like a bird, but you know that's not true. The wind was hitting my face harshly as if it was punishing me for jumping down. It didn't feel like flying more like I was falling down to hell and I guess that is what I deserve.

I felt the cold water collide with my hot skin. Pain. I felt it all over my body. The collision with water left my body numb so it couldn't even save itself from the disaster that was going on in my mind.

And then came the dark. As I let go of the last bit of air that my lungs held. I was sure hell consumed me.

It seemed like seconds when I felt someone's warm hands on my cheek and lips on mine. The warmth felt like the sun had engulfed me. Maybe I could see heaven after all.

I felt myself cough out the water and as my eyes fluttered open to see a angel with blonde hair.

The sunset that made the sky look orage only made his hair look more beautiful as it shined golden. He looked at me with relief filling his kind brown eyes. I was right, he was just like the sun.

Then the angle spoke "Live for me." his voice seemed like music to my ears "If you have nothing to live for, then devote yourself to me. " his hand still on my cheek I couldn't really grasp what was happening and my world still felt a little foggy.

"Of course, angel..." I said as I felt my eyes closing, but this time it was just out of exhaustion.

I woke up in a place that was full of gold or that's just what I saw first. I sat up in a sitting position and it seemed like I wasn't wrong this was a castle and I was sleeping in a big room. It was just as big as all of my rooms combined.

Thinking of my home brought a pang in my heart. I wonder what would happen to it now that me and my father were gone. What will the police do when they find my fathers body.

I was snapped out of my depressing thoughts by a cough. I looked up as a tall elder mad, that looked like a butler and as I noticed the royal emblem on the mans uniform I realized that he must be a royal butler.

See, there were only 3 royal butlers in our country. One for each prince and one for the king. They were butlers of top class. The best of the best so I didn't really understand what one was doing beside the bed I was sleeping in.

In fact, were was I sleeping at. Who took me here? So many questions popped in my head on after the other. "Were am I?" my voice came out quiet and different. It didn't feel like my voice at all.

"Why you are at the royal palace, my lady. Prince Austin brought you here yesterday and announced you to be his fiancé with no explanation what so ever" his voice seemed so polite and professional, but the information he gave me just brought more questions to my mind.

Prince Austin was the soin to be king of our country. He was said to be really handsome. The looks of a angel as some would say.

And then I realized. He must have been the the angel from my dream. Well I guess it wasn't a dream and he had saved my life.

As I remembered our conversation, if you could call it that. I felt my cheeks change color as I blushed slightly with embarrassment. Live for him...

"umm... could I meet with Prince Austin" I asked shyly as I was intimidated by the butlers status.

His smiling fase didn't seem to even move as he spoke "Of course. I will send the maid to get you changed and then I will take you to the Prince"

I felt so nervous. As he left the room I stepped out of the bed. My legs felt even scared to touch the floor. I saw that I was dressed in a elegant night gown that was only ment for the richest of the rich and I could help but feel unworthy.

I slowly walked to the big window. I was only 1/6 of the windows height. I was never the one who thought she was tall, but it was embarrassing to admit that I felt jealous of a window.

Outside the window you could see a garden that was as big as my whole town. From up here it looked like a labyrinth of well cut bushes, roses amd other flowers I had only read books about.

The was a shy knock at the door before a maid came inside. She never looked me in the eyes as she bowed slightly before her quiet yet sweet voice rang through the room.

"I have been sent here to get you dressed, my lady" she said and I could only nod as I was dumb struck.  
No one had ever served me and it felt weird and I don't think it was a good weird.

She had dressed me in a beautiful dress that was golden with a little red. It felt so soft against my skin like the gods were kissing my skin. I looked like a princess after she did my make up. I looked like a different person. "So beautiful" I said more to myself, but the maid nodded.

She opened the door and let the butler from before inside . "Ready to go?" he said with a bow.

I took it as my que to follow him as he took my to see Prince Austin.

The halls all seemed to be in reds and pastel colors with gold on the ceilings. There were beautiful paintings on the walls that seemed to show scenes from war and beautiful women. I saw maids who hurried through the halls with no sounds at all. I bet the royals had gotten so used to it that they didn't even see them anymore, even I seemed to have trouble noticing them.

The butler knocked at the door "Prince, your fiancé is here to see you" he said as he made me wait a litte as he entered. "Enter" the butler said and I already saw the angel like Princes back and I let out a nervous breath. Here I go...


	3. Chapter 3

I walked inside the room. It had a big fireplace in the middle of the room and Prince Austin stood near it.

Even just by looking at his back you could see that the man before me was royal. He stood proud and strong, like no one could influence him.

"Prince Austin" I said as I bowed politely. I felt shy, intimidated and a bit scared, but I couldn't help to desperately want to see the Princes face.

He turned around as he heard my voice. His figure looked even stronger from the front. I couldn't even look him in the eyes, he was a royal after all.

"Good day, lady ..." he seemed to realize that he didn't know my name.

"Allyson, Allyson Dawson" I said to him as I finally met his eyes.

They were such a deep brown, they seemed really dark, but so so warm. I remembered when he had saved me I felt like he was the sun and now looking in his eyes I could feel that warmth warm me again. I couldn't see the emotions behind those brown orbs, but they did not seem bad. I could tell he meant no harm to me. I saw that he had just scanned my imagine as well and I felt myself flush.

"Lady Allyson" he said in his polite voice. Unlike his eyes that seemed to warm her soul. His voice seemed so far away, like he was still debating about what he should think about me. I wonder if I was doing that as well.

I mean I know nothing about the handsome man in front of me other than his name and that he had saved me. That should be enough to trust him, but I guess I still had my trust issues.

"So you must enlighten me on why you came here the moment you had woken up" He said as he walked closer to me so that we were just two small steps away from each other. "Not that I mind" he added and for the first time he let himself smile and it was a cute smile so I couldn't help, but smile too.

"If you don't mind, I would like to as Prince so questions about yesterday" I said my voice going quieter and quieter by each word I said. Would he answer them? Did I make him angry?

He nodded as if to tell me 'go ahead' . Thank god, he didn't get angry.

"Umm... I was wondering what exactly happened yesterday? I know you saved me, but... And the butler had told me that you had announced me to be your f-fiancé" I said,  
stuttering the second part out. I mean who just announces someone their fiancé right out of the blue. He didn't even know me. I didn't even know him! How? What? Why?

"Well...

Austin's POV (yesterday)

I had escaped the castle as I had made a excuse that I am going on a patrol, well that was true, but why I was going on the patrol was because I had gotten tired of all those nobles kissing up to me. Can they have a little more pride?

"...nothing left to live for"

I heard a soft female voice say and I turned my head in that direction. She had just let go of the railings of the bridge and was crashing down.

Time seemed to stop. No, it moved, but really slowly. The girls body hit the surface of the water and I couldn't understand why she didn't struggle to stay up. Even if she wanted to do suicide, her body would still struggle to stay alive.

I got off the horse I had been riding and jumped into the river. The river was deep to my disadvantage and the girls body had sunken so I was lucky to mange to grab her body and go up to the surface.

I did Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) and thankfully the girl started coughing.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I saw her light brown eyes open.

They looked so beautiful. I felt that my eyes were glued to hers. I found so much sadness in them that it broke my heart, the girl had probably been through so much that I couldn't even imagine. But her eyes held so much experience of people and just life that I couldn't believe that it was just a 16 year old girl that I had saved.

Her frail body had bruises all over some I would guess were from the fall, but some, like cuts, I didn't know who they were from. I felt my blood boil at the thought that someone would hurt a girl like this, or any girl at that matter. Were we not all just human being. What's wrong with us?

I finally came to my senses as I spoke. The words seemed to flow out of my mouth on their own, not asking my mind if it was appropriate or maybe not. "Live for me." I said and I really meant it . I don't even understand it myself, but it wasn't just me lost in the moment, it was me meaning every single word I was saying. "If you have nothing to live for, then devote yourself to me."

I didn't realize it till the words left my mouth and heart. I wanted to know this girl. And not just a small talk. No. I wanted to talk for hours, days. Till I know every detail of the girls life. I wanted to protect her and make her smile. I didn't know what all those feelings ment when they were all put together, but I knew I couldn't just let her go and I didn't want to.

"Of course, angel..." She must have thought she died. He couldn't help, but laugh a quiet laugh. How could he be a angel, when he looked at her?

He watched as the girl passed out and took her in his arms, taking her to the castle.

The guards were waiting for me as they opened the giant gate of the castle. Everyone asked questions about the girl, but I just ignored everyone walking to my fathers room.

As a made opened it for me I entered with a quiet 'excuse me' and then said what I had came to say. "From this day onwards this is my fiancé" and turned around leaving them stunned. I knew I wouldn't get away with it so easily, but those troubles were for tomorrow.

 **Authors note: Well I hope you are enjoying my story. I am so sorry if I have some grammar mistakes it's just that I am writing from my phone.**  
 **Thank you for reading you are all such a inspiration.**

 **Replies to reviews:**  
 **1) Catm222:**  
 **\- I'm glad you like it and I hope I made this chapter a bit longer.**  
 **2)Auslly0731:**  
 **\- Thank you :) I hope you like this chapter!**  
 **3) Guest:**  
 **\- It's so nice of you to say that you love this story, hope you enjoy the update!**

 **\+ have a positive life**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally's POV_

I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand it at all.

Prince had saved me. I understand him wanting to save a life, but to make me his fiance, that was something I just couldn't warp my head around.

Why would he want a poor girl, who just tried to kill herself to be his bride? It made no sense. I was not a beautiful, like the nobel girls who had 100 of people circling around them to make sure they looked flawless. I was just some girl in dirty ripped up clothes and messy hair.

Sure, now that I was dolled up I look presentable, but I sill couldn't compare to any of them. Because underneath this make up and royal dress I was still a street rat.

"excuse me for asking this my prince, but why would you want a pesant girl as your wife?" I asked, feeling slightly depressed about how I needed to categorize myself, but that was the truth, that is who I was, am and will probably be after the prince realizes who he choose and sends me back to were I came from.

His laughter brought me back from my thoughts. It was like was laughing at himself. He probably was laughing at what a mistake he made and I can't really blame him. This was a mistake, I was a mistake.

"Honestly, I don't know what came over me myself" Prince Austin said as he calmed down his laughter. "I mean don't take this the wrong way, but you were a complite mess yesterday." I looked at my shoose, suddently they seemed very interesting and I couldn'tlift my eyes off them.

"I am sorry, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to" he quikly apologized as he saw the change in my mood, but continued with what he was saying. "But I don't plan on going back on my word. You are my fiance now, Allyson" He said as he took my hand in his. It seemed so much bigger than mine, but somehow it reminded me of a lock and a key, I just didn't know what this would unlock . The warmth of his hand seemed so gentel and caring, yet it also filled me with nervousness. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't at the same time. " I hope you will forgive me for my stuborness and exept the situation before us"

I looked up into his eyes and regreted it cause the nervousness I had before only dubbled. He was so close to me. One small step and our bodies would be touching. I could hear my soul screamin at me, but I couldn't really understand what. "You don't love me. You don't even know me" I mumbled, my voice seemed didn't stutter anymore, but it was still quiet.

"We can change that, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other, I promise" He said with a smile on his face as he held my hand a little tighter as if to reasure me of the promise he just made. "And when have royals ever married out of love" he said and then I fianlly read two of the emotions behind his eyes. It was sadness that he could not write his own fate and guilt that he had taken away my rights to it as well.

Well I guess, he choose the girl who had given up on writing her fate and now he could be at least a little bit less guilty, for writing it for me. And to be honest, he was better at writing it that I ever was. "Okay, my prince. I promised to live for you so I will. I will let you write my fate." I said these words I didn't realize what I was giving up and the price seemed just as surprised, but I could see it, that guilt in his eyes it became smaller and that made me happy.

 _-After a hour or so-_

Prince Austin told me that he would meet me tommorow and that we would have the whole day to get to know each other. It made me glad that I knew he was trying and he wasn't giving up on me. Maybe this would be a marrige without love, but I at least want to be his friend. I want to undarstand him and help his, just as I want him to do the same for me.

I know that I was asking for a lot, but I just couldn't help it. I didn't want to feel so cold anymore. When my father died I just don't know how to explain it, but it felt like I was freezing. But with Prince Austin it's a little bit warmer and I just don't want to let that warmth go. I don't want to freez again, that cold scared me.

I walked into the garden that I had seen outside of the window. It seemed even bigger than before. Now I felt even smaller. I let out a frustrated breath.

"Isn't it pretty?" a male voice said and I almost jumped. I heard the male laugh " I apologize, I must have sacred you" he said as he now stood behind me. He was taller then me, but then again everyone is. He had brown hair that reminded me of Princes eyes, but he was a bit more tan than him. His eyes seemed to glow with freedom. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.

"It is no problem" I replied politly. The man was staring at something so I followed his gaze to see a few buterflyes. So that was what he was talking about. "Yes, they do seem very beautiful"

"They seem so beautiful yet they don't belong to anyone. In our world it's almost impossible to be that way." He said with a slight laugh, I couldn't really tell if it was sad of joyful. "Even if they trust you enough to land on you, the moment you move to touch them, they fly away. How do you catch somone like that?" The man wondered and turned his gaze to me.

I dodn't really think the question was adressed to me, but I answered anyway. "You don't. You can never have the buterfly, cause if you forever saty the way you are never moving, then both you and the buterfly will never move and were would be the point in that? The buterfly needs to fly and a human needs to move, t's just the way it is" I said

"Aren't you optimistic" the man joked and the next thing I knew was he had kissed my cheek.

"Dallas, what do you think you are doing?" I heard Austins voice, it seemed a bit angy, but with a touch of annoyment.

"I just had a lovely conversation with this girl" he said as he seemed somwhat happy to have this little fight with his brother.

And then I realized this Dallas reminded me of a horse I once saw. It was a wild horse, but it stayed near the town. It seemed like it wanted to be tamed, but each time someone did try, he just tossed them off. I never understood it, but I heard that the horse never let anyone tame it so it probably died waiting for someone to tame him, but after hearing Dallas talk about buterflyes I understood, I think. The horse wanted someone to tame him, but couldn't help his nature. Just like buterflies are ment to fly, horses are ment to run. And just as I said before, you can't catch someone who isn't ready to be caught.

"This girl is my fiance so I would aprishiate if you would not kiss her. Ever. Again." I had never heard his voice like that it seemed angry and I was sure that was a thret, but Dallas didn't seem fazed at all.

"Calm down, big brother. It would not be the first time I would get something that you want" he said and walked away.

I heard Prince Austin curse under his was tat about? What gad Dallas taken away from him? "Allyson you need to be more careful around him, you don't know Dallas the way I do" I don't know you either. I wanted to add, but I shut up. "Plus, you need to always have a guard around you."

And suddently I felt like I was a kid getting scolded. I did nothing wrong! He was the one overreating!

"I do not need a guard to follow me around! Plus I was just talking to him, it's not like he would ttack me here!" I said as I got angry.

I walked into the castle. How dare he treat me like I am a child. I mean for all I know he could be the bad guy and Dallas the good one or...I don't know. But he was totally out of line. I had forgotten that he was a Prince and I was just some girl. I was so angry I thought we were eqals.

I walked into the room that I had slept and fell on the bed. What had I gotten myself into?

 **Sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

 **Hope you liked the update!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **To Auslly0731:**

 **I am really glad you like the last chapter, I'll be adding another Austin's POV in the next chapter.**

 **To Catm222:**

 **Thank you and as I said I will be adding more of his POV later.**

 **To Samaria15:**

 **Thank you and I will keep writing. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

I was late at night when I had finished working. You'd think that as a prince I wouldn't have to work and would just be enjoying the life I have, but in reality I have a lot of paperwork and a lot of errands to run.

I was walking to my room when I heard a scream. Immediately I figured out who that scream belonged to. Allyson. I ran to her room to see the guards just walking out of her room. What the hell were they doing? She was still screaming bloody murder for hells sake. The guards saw me and bowed. "What is the meaning of this? Why is my future wife screaming her heart out and you're just standing there like it is not your job to protect the royal family with your lives" I said, my voice was full of anger and if you like living you should know to never get a royal or a noble angry or well you have seconds to live.

"Prince Austin, you see there is absolutely nothing we can do if the young lady is having a nightmare" one of them said in a voice full of respect. Wait Allyson was having a nightmare? It must be about the situation that made her want to kill herself. I knew that the guards were not at fault yet I couldn't help, but feel angry.

I entered the room and walked over to her bed. Allyson was curled up into a small ball. Her fists holding the sheets so tightly it seemed like they would rip. I tuned out her screams and sat down on the edge of the bed. I pushed some of her hair out of her face. She seemed so cold even though she had a warm blanket and the room was quite warm. "It's alright. No one is going to hurt you" I said as softly as I could. I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted her to hear my words in her dream land.

Her arm reached out and instead of the sheets being grabbed in her tight hold it was my shirt. It was obvious that she was not letting me or my shirt go so I decided to lie down next to her. I warped my arms around her giving her cold body my heat. "I won't let them" I finally finished what I was saying. Her screaming had finally stopped and that made me smile.

I didn't really understand my feeling for Allyson. I didn't trust her and I did not love her, but I wanted to protect her no matter what. Looking at her right now, I just couldn't help it. She looked like a doll with her pale skin that looked as white as porcelain, her brown hair and small figure. She looked like a doll that was about to brake and I was a desperate kid that didn't want his favorite doll to brake. I pulled Allyson closer.

I won't let her. She won't break. This girl had too much energy to just break. I know I can't cage her up in a doll house forever, but maybe just for a while, maybe just till she heals. No. This is why I fought with her. She wouldn't allow me to cage her, even if for a while.

"Austin?" I heard a weak voice say. Allyson she had never called me just Austin.

I looked at her to see she was looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Austin thank you for saving me and taking me into your warm life" I was stunned "I know I won't be able to tell you this, but you are really a very warm" she said as she pulled herself closer to me "warm person. Thank you" I finally realized that she must have thought that she was still dreaming and just said something that she thought was just a creation of her mind. But her words made me feel bad about myself.

I was so selfish. I wanted her all for myself. I yelled at her the second I saw her with someone who could take her away. Truth is I never have had anyone who would be loyal to me. Not even one friend. So I guess when I saw a chance to make Allyson a friend of mine I just didn't want anyone to take that chance away from me. I needed to make this right.

I took Allysons hand that was still holding on to me and one by one made her fingers release my shirt. I got out of bed and as I closed the door I spoke to the guard. "Go tell Dez that I need him at my room in 10, no make it 5" I turned to the other butler "and if the young lady even lets out the slightest scream you rush in to that room, right there" I said and pointed at Allysons room "and carry her to my room, got it" I said and without waiting for him to answer I walked to my room.

Ally's POV

I woke up as I felt the sun shining. As I opened my eyes I saw the room and at first I was just surprised that the whole castle thing was not a dream, but then I realized…

 **Hello, sorry for the late update I was busy.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and are looking forward to seeing what Ally finds in her room and were did Austin run off to.**

 **And to all my reviewers: - Thank you so much and hope you keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter:_

 _Ally's POV_

 _I woke up as I felt the sun shining. As I opened my eyes I saw the room and at first I was just surprised that the whole castle thing was not a dream, but then I realized…_

 _Back to the story:_

…that there were 10 bouquets of flowers and each bouquet had over 100 flowers, it was too much to take in at once. They all were different types of flowers, but they all were either yellow, orange or red." So beautiful" was the only thing I could mutter. My head was still a bit dazed as I just had woken up so the surprise and the questions still hadn't filled my head. I could only enjoy the flowers at the moment and to be honest that is all I needed for now.

I carefully leaned down closer to one of the red flowers and it's sent filled my nose. It was only now that I noticed that from the moment I woke up the whole giant room had the nice smell of flowers. I noticed a small note on the desk that the bouquets. I picked it up and looked at the handwriting first. The handwriting seemed so elegant. It was a work of art itself, but before I got too distracted by the elegant handwriting I decided to read the note.

"Dear Allyson

I must apologise for my behaviour yesterday. Even though I am the prince I had no right to treat you like that. I really wish I could explain to you why I did what I did or why I acted the way I acted, but I'm afraid that the story behind me and my brother is too long and this paper is too small. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Then it the note I could see a dot of ink. It seemed that the prince had thought about writing the next part and after continuing to read, I could see why.

"Because you don't realize how hard it's been living here without a person like you.

Prince Austin"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. What had he meat by a person like me?

I was about to call a maid to help me dress. Even though I would much rather dress myself I had no clue how I was supposed to wear on of these dresses without someones help.

When the door opened and the butler from yesterday came in. He seemed surprised that I was awake. "Well since you are awake I will just give it to you and inform you that Prince Austin is waiting for you in his dining room. That is the room that is third on the left from Princes room." He said as he gave me a simple yet elegant yellow summer dress. It was something that young noble girls wore to the summer festival. It was so much more easier than all those fancy dresses. As the butler left I got dressed and twirled in the new dress, it was so perfect I couldn't believe I got to wear it. I rushed to the dining room. I wanted to tell Austin that the note was so sweet and that I forgave him. I wanted to ask him about what he meant by a person like me and what had happened to him and his brother. And I just want to see him cause for some reason I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

I knocked on the door before entering. "Prince Austin?" I said and saw his figure turn around. He had a glass of wine in his hands, his eyes seemed to fill with concern and I realized that I was out of breath and that he was probably worried that I was sick or something.

"umm I'm fine" I said as a light blush covered my cheeks from embarrassment "Thank you for the flowers Prince Austin"

Austin ran his fingers through his hear. He seemed nervous and then realization hit me like cold water. Austin was wondering if I had forgiven him. He must have taken my silence as an answer. "I'm really sorry that I disappointed you Miss Allyson, you must have expected more from a prince. I will make sure that you get home as quickly as you can and if there is anything that I can do y…" Austins speech was cut short as my feet moved on their own and I grabbed the princes arm. He looked me in the eyes, his filled with surprise and curiosity and mine just with surprise from my own movements.

It took a second for me to gather my thoughts and then I tried to say what I wanted to tell him from the beginning. "Prince Austin I do forgive you. I do not want to leave!" I said and only then did I realize that without Austin I had no one. Even if I didn't know Austin at all, he was the closest person to me right now and I just couldn't leave him right now. " I promised you, didn't I? I will live for you Prince Austin" saying that brought a blush to my cheeks as I was not that brave to say something like that so bluntly and it seemed that it wasn't the easy to hear either cause for the first time I saw the prince blush.

"umm Ally…" and then I felt hell break loose as it felt like the time stopped, but the disaster kept going. Austin suddenly pushed me away and started coughing, it took me a moment before I realized that he was coughing up blood. I wanted to help, but it seemed like my legs were glued to the floor and all I could do was see as the prince fell to the floor, hitting his head and passing out. Only then did the floor release me and I ran to Austins side. "Prince Austin, wake up. You're alright. Please wake up. I'll have all the guards around me 24/7, I'll never speak to your brother again, please please please be alright. Austin I need you to be alright" I said, and for the 2. Time this week I was a sobbing mess. All I needed was to hear him breath, just to know that he is alive, but I never heard it….

 **I'm so so sorry for not updating. I just have exams so I don't have time to write.**

 **Do not worry, this is not the end. Not even close! But you'll have t wait till the next chapter to find out what will happen next.**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last chapter:_

 _All I needed was to hear him breath, just to know that he is alive, but I never heard it…._

 ** _Back to the story:_**

The guards must have heard the commotion and rushed into the room. They pulled me away from the unconscious prince. I tried to struggle against the arms pulling me away from him, but then my body just went numb and the last thing I saw was a group of guards rushing to probably go find a doctor.

"The girl is guilty! Step back so we can take her to the cell. You must follow the Kings orders!"

"My apologies to the king, but I do not answer to him. I am sure that the prince would not want this girl beheaded before he got to talk to her."

"You bastard"

I felt my body fall to the floor and the sound of blades clashing filled my ears. My eyes opened to see two men in the royal guard uniforms fighting. One of them had ginger hair and it seemed that he was much more skilled than the other guard. In one swift motion the ginger haired man had won the duel as the others sword was on the ground and his was pointed at the guards' throat.

"Oh look the miss has woken up. Can you shut your eyes for a minute miss?" the man said and I closed them, finding myself in no situation to not follow this guy's orders. He hadn't looked at me, but his voice seemed cheerful, like he wasn't pointing a sword at a person's throat. Then there was another sound of a sword slashing something and I was picked up like a doll. "Close, close. You promised miss." The man said as he somehow sensed that I was about to open my eyes to see what had happened.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" I asked, not daring to open my eyes, but still asking the questions that my curiosity just wouldn't allow me to let go.

"My name is Dez and I am taking you to someone who you would like to see." He said as he laughed slightly. I didn't really understand what was happening. I still didn't know if the prince was okay, but I knew that for now I had no choice in what I do. "May I ask one more question?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Why was that guard after me?" I did remember the little bit of conversation the two guards had before the fight so I knew that the king had ordered me dead.

"Because they think you killed the first prince." The man said "In my opinion and I do not mean to offend you, but there is just no way you could have killed the prince" All I could hear from that was the Prince Austin was dead.

"Miss? Don't cry! I didn't mean to be rude! Ugh what to do, what to do" the man started panicking. It seems the man was not good with dealing with people. "I'm taking you to a safe place, don't worry."

And then all my pent up sadness turned into anger and I started hitting him with my fists, but it didn't look like I hurt him much. "Let me go! You have no right!"

"Can you do anything right Dez?" a annoyed female voice said. We were just outside of the castle walls and there stood a maid with two horses. "Do you want the whole royal guard after us!" she seemed very angry and very familiar. I must have seen here somewhere around the halls, but that didn't really explain what was happening and were they were going to take me. They started arguing. It looked like a mother scolding her child, but the augment ended all too soon with the maid yelling. "Get on your damn horse and let's go!"

And after an hour I found myself in some forest where some people had set up a camp. I wish I could have run off by now, but even if the ginger seemed like a complete idiot, he was really strong. In the camp there were 8 tents, I think and a fire place. There were some royal guards and some maids and other workers. "What is this?" I found myself questioning.

"This is something that will change the royal ruling forever" the woman who I had found out was named Trish said with a fire in her eyes. As I looked at Dez he had the same fire and I could see that they really believed in whatever this was. Dez set me off the horse and that was my green light. I started running. I ran into the forest going the other direction from where I came from. I was almost far enough from the camp, but I heard a voice that made me stop so fast that I lost my balance.

"You didn't even say hello, _Ally_ " I looked around me and I didn't see anyone, I didn't see the owner of the voice. I heard the voice laugh as it was probably staring at my helpless and shocked facial expression. "Not on the ground." He hinted and I immediately lifted my gaze up and saw the figure sitting on a trees branch all relaxed and comfortable. "I'm glad that Dez got you. I'm glad you're safe." He said as he jumped off the tree and like a cat landing on his feet he stood in front of me.

"Austin" there was no title just like he had shortened my name, I striped his from name from all its titles. My emotions came one after the other, each much stronger than the one before. Confusion. "What? How are you alive? What are you doing here? Why?" Fear. "What are you planning to do?" Anger. "You made me believe you were dead! Fucking dead Austin! Don't you dare make me worry about you again you insensitive bastard!" Worry and happiness. "Are you okay now? You _are_ alive and breathing, I'm so glad."

He didn't answer to anything, not my questions, not to my rudeness, he just petted my head and wiped my tiers away. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. "I'm glad too." He just agreed with my last statement with a warm smile on his face.

 **I'm sorry again for updating so late. As an apology I will update tomorrow as well.**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews, they always make my day. As always hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter_ _:_

 _He didn't answer to anything, not my questions, not to my rudeness, he just petted my head and wiped my tiers away. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. "I'm glad too." He just agreed with my last statement with a warm smile on his face._

 _Back to the story_

Me and Austin walked back to the camp in complete silence. I was still trying to warp my head around the fact that Austin wasn't dead. _Had he really been attacked and survived or had he faked his death? And why hadn't he stayed in the castle? What is this group of people?_ I had so much questions running through my head. I was in a forest full of people who I don't know and I don't trust while the castle guards were chastising after me to kill me for the death of their prince that was alive right here next to me. Then a thought crossed my mind. _Could I even trust the prince?_

I glanced at Austin who seemed deep in his thoughts just like I was a minute ago. I didn't really know anything about him other than him being the first prince and having problems with his brother. _I shouldn't trust him after all._ But he had saved my life without knowing what kind of person I was. The prince had taken me to his home and made sure I was safe. Austin apologized for the fight we were both equally at fault, taking the blame. _He shouldn't trust me as well, but does he?_

"Austin? ….Prince Austin?" it had finally reached my head that I can't simply ignore his title just because I wish to do so.

The prince held back a laugh as I had snapped him out of his thoughts. "You don't have to call me prince, just Austin will do." He had said and I nodded "Now what did you want to ask me? As I would have guessed by now you are a very curious girl so it's no wonder that you can't keep the questions inside your head just to yourself"

I blushed slightly. _Read me like a book._ "I was wondering why are you alive? I _saw_ you dying, everyone in the castle thinks you _are_ dead"

Austin stopped walking now standing a few steps behind me "Are you disappointed that I'm not…. Dead?" I think it was meant as a joke, a bad one at that, but I could see that somewhere in his heart he wanted to know the true answer to his question.

"Of course not!" my answer didn't even need to be thought over. "I was so scared when I heard you died. I can't even explain right now what I truly felt when you died Austin, but I never want to feel that again. Remember, I promised." There was a soft smile playing on my lips.

Prince Austin laughed a smile bigger than mine "You shouldn't have even asked" it was like he had knew I would answer like this, but still wanted to hear it anyway. "I am sorry to make you feel like that and I am sorry for making you wait for the answers you deserve. We, I will explain everything once we get back to camp" and with that silence fell upon us again.

After 15 minutes I think me, Austin, Dez, Trish and 3 more people were gathered in one of the tents. I was standing beside the only person I somewhat knew Austin. "Well as you all know this girl right here is Allyson, she is my fiancé though I think that is not important at the moment. I had ordered Trish and Dez to get her safely to us and now that we are all here and all the preparations for the plan are set we can move it into action"

Austin saw the confused look on my face so he began explaining "You see we are going after my throne."

I did not understand, he was the first prince, he was going to be king. "Weren't you going to get the throne anyway?"

"It is complicated and it would take a long time to explain it in detail, but they were never going to let me rule. My father doesn't like my way of handling things because it's not his way. He prefers Dallas and you remember that I don't have a good relationship with him." And then Austin stopped talking and Trish started explaining the A, B, C, D, E plans and how they could go wrong. The prince looked at me with a look that said 'sorry' and 'I'll speak with you later'.

I didn't really want to listen to all the plans cause I did not see point. I was sure that I was not part of any of it plus I didn't really understand the situation fully so I would just stand in the way. I sat down by the fire place in the middle of camp. _Everything is changing so fast. I can't even understand where I stand and is this the side I want to be on. All I could balance my judgment on was that they Austin, Dez and Trish and I guess everyone who had been involved in the plan had saved my head. But I didn't even know what had happened between the two brothers, they couldn't have hated each other from the beginning, could they?_

In the end I found myself back to where I had found myself all of these confusing days. I found myself hoping that I could talk to Austin soon and find my answers, but I knew there were only more questions to come.

 **As promised I updated!**

 **I am going on a vacation for about two weeks so I won't be able to update in that time, but rest assured that I will update as soon as I get back.**

 **As always thank you for your lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_In the last chapter:_

 _In the end I found myself back to where I had found myself all of these confusing days. I found myself hoping that I could talk to Austin soon and find my answers, but I knew there were only more questions to come._

 _Back to the story:_

We were all gathered in one of the biggest tents for lunch, everyone was sitting by one table, no matter their title. It was somewhat nice to eat around so many people, they were all talking and laughing, it didn't seem like they were going to do anything war related. All of those voices filling my ears and the warm food made me feel homey, like I somehow belonged.

I felt a polite tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw that it was Austin, who clearly wanted something so I turned my head to one side as if asking what he wanted. "Um would you like to go for a walk?" he asked reaching out his hand for me to take. I had finished eating so I decided that a walk would be nice, plus it would be a great chance for me to ask him some questions. "Sure" I said as I took his hand and we started walking to the forest that was outside of the camp. Austin was leading since he knew his way around this forest, but I would only get us lost.

I didn't notice before how the birds were singing their songs or how everything seemed so green. The trees creating the perfect shade, letting only a few rays of sunlight into the forest. It was really peaceful here.

Me and Austin were walking in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather comforting. I wasn't thinking about any of my troubling thoughts. We were just taking a nice walk, my hands behind my back, I almost felt like humming with the birds. It really was a great idea to go for a walk.

At some point I decided to break the silence, breaking the peaceful mood with it "Not that I am not enjoying the walk, believe me I am, but what did you want to talk to me about?" Austin probably already realized that I wasn't fooled by the simple request to go for a walk. I knew he wanted to talk about something, something that he didn't want others hearing.

"I wanted to let you know that you can leave if you want to" _Wait what!?_ "I didn't mean to pull you into my mess of a life. I know you're going through a lot and believe me the moment I took you home with me I felt guilty because I knew this place and I would only hurt you more. Ally I was selfish to think that I was helping you by bringing you with me. In reality I was probably the one who needed you. If you wish to leave I will make sure you get far away from thins place and live a peaceful life."

What he said didn't just shock me, it pulled the rug out from my feet. The person who I was slowly beginning to trust is now asking me to just leave. "Are you kidding me!? How can I leave Austin, were do you think I can go? I have no one who I can trust. I can't just leave you here and run to some place I don't even want to go to. I don't even know how you came up with the idea that I do not need you. If it wasn't for you I would be _dead_ by now! " Austin was looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes so I couldn't see the emotions shining through them "I know you're hiding everything about yourself from me, but some things you just can't hide. Like how you are kind, protecting, loyal. You made Dez come back for me even if it would have been easier to let me die."

I took one of Austin's hands in mine and his gaze finally turned away from the ground to our hands, his expression was showing that he was surprised by m sudden movement, but I knew there were other emotions running through him, just like they were running through me. I had made up my mind on picking sides, I knew who I could trust and I would not waver from my decision just because I didn't know the persons past. I will trust his actions instead. "Austin I want to stand by your side, I want to help you deal with your messed up life. I am your fiancé aren't I?" I tried joking to lighten the mood that was seemingly already beyond repair.

"You are" the prince mumbled "Ally thank you, you are the first person who stands by me not because I am royalty. It means a lot to me." He said as he hugged me. I hadn't seen his face fully yet, but I knew that he was smiling. Austin's arms were warped tightly around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. We were both in need of each other. Even though we're almost strangers we have decided to stand by each other. I didn't really know why Austin needed me that much, but I knew I couldn't let this person disappear from my life.

"But what about your family, don't they support you? What happened between you and your family?" I finally had the courage to ask the question that had been bugging me the most, but it had been said quietly as if afraid to break this fragile peace that this moment had created. But the prince heard my question slowly pulling away from me.

"It's a long story." He was hesitating to tell me. His eyes showing me that he could not decide between telling me and just letting this question go unanswered.

"I need to hear this." My voice let him understand how important it was to me to know this. I wanted to get to know Austin and his past, plus if we were going to fight against his family I would like to know why we are doing this.

Austin's POV

I cleared my throat before starting to talk. I knew I had to tell Ally about my family, but it was harder than it seemed. The moment I want to tell someone about it the words just die in my throat. And with Ally I feel that this will be even harder because I don't really want to involve her into this dangerous mess. Telling her everything will be like giving her a key that leads to her standing in the front lines in this war between brothers.

"I guess I should start with the fact that Dallas is not really my brother, he's my half-brother. My father had an affair with one of the maids. When the maid found out about being pregnant she must have been scared of what would happen to her so right after she gave birth to Dallas she left leaving him behind. Maybe she knew we would take care of him like family, but maybe she was just leaving him behind with no worry for him in her head." I glanced at Ally, she was carefully listening trying to understand everything I was telling her. She was not interrupting, even when I took this pause and that I appreciated.

"But Dallas was never supposed to know that he wasn't my real brother, no one but my mother and father were. They were going to keep it a forever lasting secret and my mother was willing to accept a small baby boy as her own. Me and Dallas didn't know anything until his 5th birthday when he overheard mother and father mentioning it in a fight."

 _Flashback_

"brother, brother!" my seven year old self heard my little brothers sobbing voice and not a second later he ran into my room. I was confused and worried about him, this was his big day, why was he crying?

"Why are you crying Dallas? You should be enjoying the party." I said as I hugged him, trying to comfort him, but he just kept crying and crying.

"I-it's not true is it?" he sobbed into my shirt.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" My younger self was really confused and stressed out. Dallas was usually a happy child so he had never seen his brother cry.

"They said that you weren't, weren't my _brother_ " he started crying even harder after saying this out loud, but I on the other hand was frozen in shock. _Dallas wasn't my brother?_

 _End of flashback_

"After that we talked to our parents and they confirmed it. At first nothing really changed, but then they started to treat us differently. At the age of 8 I started studying more to become the next king, spending less and less time with Dallas. He on the other hand realized that my parents would buy him anything just to get rid of the guilt that they had ruined our bond, but in reality it was just then starting to get destroyed. Dallas got everything I ever wanted friends that adored him, stuff that I begged my parents to get me, but they got it for my brother, freedom from becoming the king. I was jealous of him and started paying less and less attention to him changing from innocent to arrogant, his smiles becoming smirks. And now we can barely stand to be in the same room." I let my gaze shift from the ground to the sky "I know it was partly my fault it got like this so five months ago I visited his room to talk to him and maybe make something in this brother relationship right, but what he told me was like a bullet to the head."

 _Flashback_

"Did someone finally tell you that you were not going to be the next king? Are you here to beg for your safety _step-brother_?" Dallas said hatred and venom in his voice, but a calm smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Dallas?" I was beyond confused at this point, had he gone crazy?

"You always knew father like me best. He liked my method of ruling. And now he has made up his mind. All you have to do is get out of the way." A sword was at my throat, I knew he personally would not kill me, but I still couldn't believe my ears. Somehow I knew this was true, but I had to make sure, I had to do something.

"I'm leaving, have a nice day brother" I said trying to be polite as I walked out of the room, calling Dez immediately.

 _End of flashback_

"What Dallas had said was true. The same day my father tried to poison me, but I somehow saw through it. Since that day I have been planning this, but I decided to fill the last stage here since I didn't know how many of their attacks I could survive" I finally did look at Ally to see that she was crying quietly. "A-ally?"

"I'm sorry" she must have been apologizing for crying so I just shook my head saying that there is no need to apologize for something like that. "Austin, now I'm even more sure than before. I will help you no matter what"

 **I just got back from my trip and as soon as I could updated.**

 **This and next chapter are going to be more about Austin & Ally talking to each other and there will be a chapter that tells about how Ally will be thrown in the first line of attack.**

 **As always thank you for all your lovely reviews, they always inspire me to write more and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_In the last chapter:_

"I'm sorry" she must have been apologizing for crying so I just shook my head saying that there is no need to apologize for something like that. "Austin, now I'm even more sure than before. I will help you no matter what"

 _Back to the story_

She seemed so determined to help me, to stay by my side. Her cheeks still stained with tiers she had cried for me, understanding that my family had hurt me just like the sword that my brother held against my throat would have if it had done what it was intended to do.

I pressed my palm against her eyes hoping that she would not see the slight blush that had appeared on my face. _How does she know to say everything I want to hear?_ "You shouldn't say stuff like that so easily." I mumbled, but she must of heard cause I heard her response that was just as quiet as mine. "But it's the truth" I moved my hand away from her eyes brushing some of her hair away from her eyes "Thank you Ally"

 _After two hours_

 _Ally's POV_

After that me and Austin continued our walk, talking about stuff like our favorite food, color, habits. We both didn't feel like talking about anything serious so it was a nice way to relax and get to know the prince. I got to know how he loves sweets and pancakes, how he used to have a dog when he was little, that his favorite color is yellow. I told him about my fear of spiders and scolded him for laughing at it. I felt much closer to Austin now, but I knew that I couldn't be relaxed at this time.

We had just walked back into to camp and already Trish ran up to us with a look on her face that said she had to tell us something serious. "Prince did you tell miss Allyson about her part in the plan. I know you are not happy about it, but that is the most effective way to go" she said.

 _Wait I was involved in the plan? When I left the moment they were discussing the plan it was Austin that had suggested me to leave? Was he hiding it from me?_ I could feel disappointment starting to run through me. _I wanted him to trust me._

Before Austin could have the chance to speak I interrupted "No he did not. Please tell me" Me and Austin glared at each other. _To think we were having such a nice time a moment ago._

"Well we plan to get you back into to the castle" Trish started "You are wanted dead by the king, but that is just for show. Everyone in the royal family know that they are the ones responsible for poisoning the prince and getting him "killed"" I glanced at the prince for only a second. _So he really could have died?_ "I have been a spy for Dallas for 2 years now so he trusts me to some extent, but don't worry I'm not on his side the prince would make sure of it before taking me on his team. So getting to your part in this. I have told Dallas that Dez helped you escape, I made him think of it as a servant fulfilling his masters last wish or something noble like that. If I were to "capture" you and bring you back to Dallas he would not let you be killed. "she looked at me and as if reading my mind continued.

"Why, you are wondering. It is because at some extent Austin and Dallas are the same. They were both betrayed, hurt and left alone in the brutal life of royalty. It's just what they have become that is different. Dallas will seek your company even if it's just to find out what made you so special to Austin. So what do you say, are you going back to the castle?"

Without letting me reply Austin interrupted me this time "It's like sending her into a death trap. There will be no one there to protect her. What if Dallas decides that she is too dangerous to keep around? What if father makes him kill her? What if she dies? I'm not going to let that happen!"

I thought about what Austin said, the risks are big, bigger then I should take, but how can I back out of this before even stepping forward. "I said I would help you Austin and I will. I am doing this. I willingly told you that I was going into this war between you and your family and now that everyone is ready, guns loaded, I can't, I will not back away. I will not let you fight while I just stand here and do nothing besides watch blood spill in my lap."

"Sometimes you can be too stubborn" Austin said as he hugged me really tight "I really do not want you to go" he mumbled against my shoulder "I know"

 **This is much shorter than usual I'm sorry. I wrote this in a hurry since I'm going away again. I will update as soon as I can, it won't be as long as last time.**

 **As always thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **\+ if you are a guest reviewing I would love it if you put your name or something so I can tell who is reviewing. Thank you. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_In the last chapter_  
 _"Sometimes you can be too stubborn" Austin said as he hugged me really tight "I really do not want you to go" he mumbled against my shoulder "I know"_  
 _Back to the story_

Trish spent two and a half hours telling me about the plan. She told me the basics on how I should act with Dallas, but also mentioned that I shouldn't just act 100% as he would figure out our or my intentions then. It was all very confusing and I was really nervous.

If I slipped up even a little Dallas could figure out everything and then I would probably be dead and Austin's plan would be in danger. I let out a shaky breath.

"Nervous?" I heard a voice from the entrance of the giant tent. Trish had just left so it was now just me in here. Turning my head to the owner of the voice I nodded.

"A little" Austin's gaze told me that he didn't believe my lie one bit. "Okay, maybe more than a little" I said stubbornly as I did not want him to know that I was nervous about leaving. The prince had barely let me go if he found out how scared I was there was no way I was getting to the castle.

"You still haven't changed your mind." It wasn't even a question anymore. Even though Austin had knew me for a very very little time he had figured out how stubborn I was so he knew I was not chickening out of this.

"Yeah" I mumbled quietly. The atmosphere wasn't as easy as it was when we took that walk. The prince was worrying about me and was mad that I would not stay behind, as for me I was mad that he wouldn't tell me about my part in this plan.

Austin had sat down next to me our shoulders pressing against one another. "I hate this" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"What?"

"I hate this" He said more loudly. "This plan, my life. I never wanted things to happen like this. I wish Dallas was my real brother, I wish I didn't have to do this, I wish I didn't have to put you in danger." I couldn't really decide if he was telling this to me or himself, but this was something that was really bothering him so I tried telling him that it was okay to continue by putting my palm on his shoulder.

"You were or are mad about me not telling your part in this, but how could I just tell you to go risk your life for me like that. I know you said that you promised, but still Ally" Austin suddenly turned to me and looked into my eyes with such sorrow and desperation that I was frozen still, he had put his palm against my cheek. I could barely feel his touch as it felt like he was afraid to brake me.

"You are still a beautiful, young woman. And now what am I doing? What am I doing Ally!? I'm sending you to fight my war for me. I'm sending my fiance to the first lines. Do you know how that makes me feel?... I really hate this." By the end of his speech he had his forehead pressed against mine.

 _Austin's POV_

After I poured my heart out to Alky the second time today might I add. I felt as if my heart had been striped of all it's armor and now it was just waiting for something to happen.

I felt something wet against the palm that was on Ally's cheek and when I opened my eyes I saw that indeed she was crying. "Ally?" my voice was filled with worry, why did she have to cry. I hated to see her crying, I've seen it too much already.

"Austin, I don't want to die! I don't want to! I want to stay by your side! I want this to stop so you can be happy! I don't want to die before I even barely got to know you. Austin." She was sobbing against my chest and I was sure my shirt would have tier marks. I petted her head and kissed the top of it trying to calm her down.

"You won't die. We're going to get out of this alive" I mumbled against her hair as my lips were still pressed against her head.

I heard her sobbing staring to stop and relief filled me. "Both of us?" she mumbled quietly. I warped my arms around her waist keeping her close to myself.

"Both." I confirmed it.

 _After an hour._  
 _Ally's POV_

Both me and Austin had calmed down after our break downs. The prince held me until we did and I could still slightly feel hus sun like warmth on my clothes . Remembering the situation now made my heart beat faster and blood rush to my cheeks.

I was out to look for Trish or Dez to ask them were I was sleeping since Austin was almost dragged away from me by some solders that needed to speak with him. His pout when they did that was extremely cute and I could still picture it in my head. I didn't notice that I was smiling until Dez had pointed it out.

"You're really happy for someone who leaves to go to the castle tomorrow. What did my master do to you?" he asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

"N-nothing." Why did I stutter? Now he'll think something weird. "Dez I actually needed to ask you something" I said as I remembered what I had to ask him plus it was a great way to change the subject.

"What is it miss?" he asked and I could tell he was slightly surprised that I needed something from him.

"Were am I supposed to sleep?" saying it out loud was a lot more embarrassing than in my head and Dez's blank look didn't make it any less embarrassing and then he had to start laughing.

"W-with master of c-course" he said between laughs.

"W-what!?" my cheeks were burning red. Could he embarrasse me even more?

"Your his fiance so of course." his explanation didn't seem to calm down my heart and it serenely didn't make my cheeks any less red.

 **Ugh this was hard to write since I wrote it on my phone.**

 **As always thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **\+ if you are a guest reviewing I would love it if you put your name or something so I can tell who is reviewing. Thank you. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_In the last chapter:_

 _"Your his fiance so of course." his explanation didn't seem to calm down my heart and it serenely didn't make my cheeks any less red._

 _Back to the story_

I couldn't really say anything to Dez cause he thought I was Austin's fiancé and I was, it was just complicated. _There is nothing complicated about it!_ My mind wouldn't shut about the situation I was in. _You don't love the prince and the prince doesn't love you, nothing complicated._ I couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed at the thought. I wonder how it would be to be in love with Austin and if Austin loved _me_. Somehow I just knew that I would be happy with him, but…

"…iss, miss, Miss Allyson!" I heard Dez's voice pulling me out of my thoughts. He was waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Yes?" I finally answered the guard.

"Finally! I've been calling you for a minute miss!" Dez whined and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"I see you're having fun" a teasing voice said. Austin had walked up behind me and I almost jumped.

"Don't scare me like that" I said as I turned around to face the boy with an annoying yet attractive smirk on his face.

"Can't promise that Dawson." I tried to keep the glare harsh, but it soon disappeared from my face replaced with a smile. A small yawn filled the silence that followed. "You tired?" It wasn't like it was a question at this point so he just took my hand and we walked into the tent were we would be sleeping.

At this point all the nervousness that I had forgotten returned. My dress suddenly seemed really interesting as I couldn't lift my gaze to look at the prince. He must have sensed my nervousness and chuckled. "Don't laugh!" I said with an annoyed expression, but my cheeks were red from the embarrassment. "Sorry" Austin muttered and tried to stop laughing.

"There is no need to be nervous. I won't do anything to you" he said as he patted my head as if I was a little child. I nodded. _It's Austin, you can trust him!_ I tried calming my heart down, but it didn't really seem to be working.

 _After 30 minutes_

I just wanted to dig myself a hole and hide there forever. This was too embarrassing and my heart just couldn't handle it anymore. We had turned our backs to each other, but in the silence of the night I could hear his breathing slow down as he probably fell asleep. He must be exhausted… I didn't think about it before, but he must be really busy with planning yet he spent time to go for a walk with me and just spend time with me. _He should have spent that time resting. Idiot._ I turned around to face his back. Austin was sleeping without a shirt so I could see small almost invisible scars on his back. Just as my hand was reaching out to trace them he turned in his sleep. I pulled my hand back with lightning speed as he had startled me. Looking at his face I realized that he indeed was asleep just as I had predicted. His facial expression wasn't calm and relaxed though, in fact it was the complete opposite. I brushed his golden hair away from his face, but as I was pulling my hand back to my side he grabbed hold of it. My eyes immediately flashed to his face to see that he was still asleep. _He probably did it on impulse._ I didn't try to move it afraid to wake him up. Austin's hand was bigger than mine, but it was still so warm. _Just like when you saved me._

 _The next day, morning_

Austin's POV

"Trish will leave with Allyson right after the sunset. We can't send any guards with them so they will be the only ones going. They will need one horse and make the clothes look like they have been through a fight, put some blood on Allysons clothes." I had been woken up by one of the leading officers of this mission, turns out I had slept in what was unnatural for me and missed the meeting so he was just here to ask some last questions.

Ally was still asleep. When I had woke up I had one of my arms around her waist and the other was just holding her hand. It was oddly comfortable, even now while I was talking to the officer Ally was still holding my hand. "Austin?" I heard her sleepy voice signaling that she was awake. I turned to look at her now. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eye with her free hand. Her hair was a bit messy and she was yawing. _Cute._

"Why are you working here?" she asked. Ally was right, I should have been at meetings or just out helping, but it seemed that today that wasn't possible. "Because someone wouldn't let me go." I said in a teasing tone, glancing at our hands. It wasn't like she was the only one holding tightly to the others hand, but I just wanted to embarrass her. She tried pulling her hand away, but I didn't let her. "Let's just stay like this for a little while. You're leaving today." I mumbled as I went back to the position I had woken up to. The officer had already left, knowing that it would be impolite to stay any longer.

"I am?" I know she wasn't really asking, but I nodded sadly. I hated the fact that I couldn't send guards with them, _her_. "I wish I could go with you" my wish didn't even have hope, I knew I couldn't. That would just endanger Ally even more. "You can't." She said and those were the last words as we just stayed like that. In a comfortable silence, awaiting the storm.

 **I'm really excited for the next chapter were the mission will finally start.**

 **As always thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **\+ If you are a guest reviewing I would love it if you put your name or something so I can tell who is reviewing. Thank you. :)**


End file.
